


flotsam

by sebastianhawk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arson, At Least Not As Much As Me, Don't Bind With Bandages Kids, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, He's a Massive Dork and Mermista Pretends to Hate Him, How Sea Hawk Got His Name, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Okay It's Not Exactly Enemies to Lovers But You Understand, Royalty, Sea Hawk is trans, Sea Shanties, Swashbuckling and thievery abound!, Talking and Kissing-- A Lot!, Trans Male Character, Weddings, Yes I'm Obsessed With a Side Character No One Cares About, background catradora, background glimbow - Freeform, lots of arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianhawk/pseuds/sebastianhawk
Summary: Mermista swore. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you!"He grinned. "One would be so lucky."Sea Hawk wasn't always Sea Hawk. Nor was he always a man. In fact, he was once a nameless outlaw living on the sketchy outskirts of Salineas. His life becomes slightly more complicated when a beautiful, bloodied, and short-tempered mermaid washes up on his corner of the beach.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 46





	1. one: stormy seas, stormy temperaments

Sebastian. That had been the name he had given himself the day he ran away. As he found, names were like laundry. He wore one, it was dirtied by the world and its countless cruelties, so he wore a new one.

His parents had hated Sebastian.

They used it only in mocking; they twisted it between their lips, to be used as a dagger rather than an open hand. They beat it, drowned it, and buried it. And for a while, he hated it, too.

But he wasn't with them anymore. He was a new man! A free man! And a broke man.

That was why he was running away from about seven shopkeepers, who were waving pitchforks, brooms, and makeshift weapons composed of whatever they could grab. _"Come back here, thief!"_

He was carrying a netted leg of lamb in his hands, and in his sack about ten apples, a bottle of wine, and a loaf of bread, even though his stomach didn't agree with wheat. Yelping, he hurdled a cart of onions and scurried up a fence, splinters inviting themselves into his fingers.

_"You won't get away with this! Don't show your face here again!"_

That was doable. He could grow a mustache, he thought, cut off his _ridiculous_ hair, and show up as a completely different person than the day before. If he was _really_ desperate, he could unwind the bandages constricting his chest, let down his ponytail, and become a mild-mannered village lady. But he wasn't that desperate. It would have been easy to pretend as much, though. He had been playing a woman for years.

The dagger he kept strapped to his thigh was tempting his locks, which would stick to his face and get in his mouth when he ran. He was too proud to just chop it off himself, though. If he was going to be a man, he was going to be a stylish one.

All appearance anxiety aside, he was on the run. He weaved through the shipyard, admiring the towering masts, and down to the docks, where he found his shack. He had been living in a fisherman's hut, right by the sea, with a group of lively men who loved to sing shanties and play accordion. They had unfortunately perished in a fishing vessel fire that he may or may not have started. Now, he lived all by himself, and the accordion and the fish stench was all that remained.

He shut and locked the shabby door behind him, stretching out on the cot. It was decorated with some threadbare blankets he had haggled over a few months ago, and had worn thin with all his tossing and turning. The ocean waves lulled him into a calm, as he bit into the apples that hadn't fallen out on his way. They did so every night, except when it stormed, and the hut would rock with the churning tide.

That evening, dark, thick clouds dwarfed the moon, and the sea was eerily still. Sebastian, which was not his name, was at unease.

He began to sing. The accordion harmonized with the waves, and the squawk of the seagulls. Their language was a mystery to him. It was a simple song, one that the fishermen had taught him, one where you put your own moniker in the tune in order to brag about what a strong, manly, and adventurous sailor you were. It was always closed with a resounding cry of "adventure," which made him smile every time. Now, it was a melancholy, not only because there was nobody to sing along with and egg him on, but because he didn't have a name to insert. Playing a fifth chord, he tentatively began. "Oh..."

"I'm..." Already, he was at a loss.

"I am, I am,"

"If you're looking for adventure, then I'm your man...!" He grinned, working the keys. "If you want to ride on the waves of deepest blue, through _perilous_ winds, then I've got you!" Springing to his feet, he began a jovial jig. "Some say I'm a hero, some say I'm a _man!_ " His muscles flexed, though not appearing quite that impressive through his billowy top. He certainly hoped that people said he was a man. "What I know for sure is, I am..."

Who _was_ he?

"Adventure!" He stood on his cot, pointing to nowhere in particular, when there was a clap of thunder overhead. Pulling the covers over his head, he rolled over and went to sleep, which was hard.

The rain was pounding like it had never before, and he could feel the draft sneak through the cracks in the shack. In the morning, would he deal with the leaks. Right now, he was dealing with not getting sick. The planks beneath him swayed with the ocean, and he grimaced at every flash of lightning.

He loved the sea, but he detested the storms.

This one was as if the spirits of Salineas were casting their vengeance on his side of the dock alone.

He gripped the blankets, wide awake, and silently prayed to no one that the storm would pass.

And like all things, it did.

* * *

Morning came with urgency. The sun was sudden and harsh in his eyes, and he noticed with great displeasure that some of the roofing had dislodged itself.

That wasn't the worst of the damage, though. As he stepped outside, he nearly fell through the dock. It was ripped up, and ships that had stood proud just hours ago were disgraced, laying on their sides, sails soaked with seawater. Dead fish decorated the beach, their scales glinting like precious gems in the silt of a riverbed.

He let out a long, low, whistle, kicking up wet sand along the shore.

The lamb he had stolen was probably rotting by now, he imagined, he forgot to ice it. But this morning, surrounded by the stench of nautical decay and death, he didn't pay it much mind. Turning back to tend to the meat, he tripped over what he saw in his peripheral as a large hunk of driftwood. He looked down, and nearly jumped out of his boots.

It was the biggest fish he had ever seen. It had hair! Jewelery, even! He looked closer.

No, it was the strangest woman he had ever seen.

He dove to his knees, flinging himself onto her, his fingers holding her nose shut, and his lips forcefully pushing air from his lungs to hers. Her chest was rising and falling with his breaths, but she was unresponsive. Panicking, he puffed faster, now filled with dread that his mouth was touching a dead woman's. Chants and pleas were echoing in his head. Even if she was already gone, he couldn't let himself feel responsible for her death. _Please, please, please._ And then, his face stung with the strike of an open palm.

"What. The. _Hell are you doing?"_

"I... You're alive!" He found that he was trembling.

"Duh, I'm alive! Do you just go around kissing every dead woman you find on the beach?" She shook the sand out of her indigo hair.

"What? No! I saved your life, thank you very much." He cradled his stinging cheek.

"I don't need your help. I'm going back." Turning, she looked deadset towards the sea. "Bye forever, weirdo--" She winced, and groaned in pain. He rushed to her side.

"You're hurt." His hand brushed a jagged cut that started at her hip, and trailed down her shiny, scaled fish tail. It was inflamed and bloody, or so he assumed. Her blood was a rich blue.

"Obviously. I-I can't swim like this." On her face was a look of deep concern. "I can't swim like this." She exhaled shakily.

"You're a, a--" He was completely agape.

"--A mermaid. Yeah. It's not a dirty word, you know. And I actually might die for real if you keep looking at me with those stupid puppy dog eyes."

Blinking, he shook his head. "I don't have stupid puppy dog eyes." He got to his feet, still in shock. "Let me help you back in the water." She was surprisingly easy to lift.

"No! If the storm goes on, I won't be strong enough to swim against the tide. It won't be pretty."

"There has to be some way I can help you." He brushed a hair out of her face, and she glared.

"Put me down."

"You'd rather be a sitting duck in the sand than in my strong, capable arms? Nonsense."

"Ugh. Yes." Though, she was clinging onto his hand like her life depended on it.

"Well, I know a place where you can be safe from the storms. I promise that I will return you once you've healed. But it's a bit of an, ahem, adventure to get there." He squinted into the sun.

"An adventure? Please. I could paddle across all of Salineas in a day." The mermaid scoffed.

"But you can't. Which is why I'm offering, you see?"

"Fine. What's your name, corpse-kisser?" She stared at him, her expression completely unimpressed.

"It's...I..." He searched for something, but came up empty-handed.

"What, you don't have one?" Somehow, her giggle didn't seem completely patronizing.

"No. I do. I just haven't found it yet."

"You _are_ a weirdo."

"People have said worse of me. That doesn't hurt. I'm flattered, in fact." He flushed.

"Stop talking." She pressed a finger against his lips. "Anyways, if you're going to carry me there, you better get started before I shrivel up and choke. And if this ends up being a longer affair, you're going to need to keep me damp."

Beaming, he rushed her to his cabin. "Alright. I'm going to grab my dagger, steal a fishmonger's tank, and set one of these boats alight to create a diversion. Stay calm!"

" _What?"_

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this is a sailing town. The men around here aren't very fond of mermaids. The wrecking of ships, destroying of nets, luring sailors to a lusty end, etcetera."

"You're thinking of Sirens. That last one? We don't do that!" She groaned. "You should have left me on the shore."

"Sirens, mermaids, same difference. The point is, mermaid tail is a hot commodity, you see. They catch me toting you around in broad daylight? You're toast. Or filet, really."

"I can't believe this. Look, _no_ setting ships on fire. You get me to this place quietly and without confrontation. You wait till I'm healthy enough to swim again. We never have to see each other again." Her eyes widened, and she flailed in his arms. "Wait! How do I know you're not one of those mermaid poachers?"

"Well, er, you don't. You just have to take my word for it, I suppose." He shrugged. "I could sing you a song about why you should trust me! Where's my accordion?"

"No!" A hand clapped over his mouth. "No singing." She sighed. "I don't think you're even clever enough to come up with a trick like that. Let's go. I'm drying up as we speak."

"Of course." There was a rusty aluminum tub that was used for discarding fish guts on the vessels. Right now, he was using it as a laundry basket. "I'll just fill this right up with some seawater, and we'll be all set." Under his breath he began to hum a shanty.

"A bucket? Really?" She pursed her lips. "Oh, the indignity."

"Hey, it's a bit larger than just a _bucket,_ I'll have you know. I'll just find a way to wheel you around, maybe throw a sheet over you, keep you cool and wet, and we're all set!"

"This place better be worth it."

"Oh, it is. I come there all the time when I want to sing. The acoustics are positively gorgeous." He winked.

"Don't do that. Either of those."

* * *

And like a seasoned rogue, he disguised the mermaid in a canvas cloth, pulling her along the dirt path until it diverged from the town.

Her head peeked out from the tarp. "Are we close? It's hot in here, and this water is too... brackish. It looks like wastewater."

"Hey, be careful! We could've been in the village still. I already look like some sort of _criminal_ without a head poking out from my rig, carting this thing around." He wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Whatever. I need some fresh air. Smells like fish guts."

"We're almost there. I just have to cut through the forest. It's going to get a little bumpy, so hang on!" Pointing forwards, he gleefully ran ahead with the cargo. "Adventure!" That one felt particularly good.

She swore. "I can't _believe_ I'm stuck with _you!"_

"One would be so lucky," he continued, the wagon bouncing on pebbles and roots. "This is quite a workout."

Quite some time later, the cart slowed as he approached a smooth, rocky enclave. "Ah. Here we are. I'll have to carry you for this part. Too steep for the rig, I'm afraid." He huffed, and lifted up the cover. It was quiet. "Mermaid woman?"

She had her tail tucked to her chest, her eyes shut tight and her breathing labored. It looked as if she had fallen asleep. Cautiously, he ran a hand over her cheek. She was hot, feverish, almost. The water was tinted blue, and her wound was open and leaking. He shook her lightly. "Mermaid woman? Tell me you're alright." Panic was setting in again. In a swoop, he took her in his arms, clambering down the rocky slope and into the pink, echoey chamber below.

The cave walls were crusted with crystals large and small, and an unexplained bioluminescence bathed the stone in a rosy light. Farther back, there was a pool, glowing brighter than anything else in the cavern. With hurried footsteps, he placed her into the water, which was shallow enough to stand in. He knew, as he had soaked himself in it before. It was his little escape, and now, he was putting a mermaid in it, whose life was flagging from her before his eyes. "Just hold on." He let out a shaky breath. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her hair fanning out in the water, her brown skin blushed in the light, and her breathing steadying itself. In fact, she was just as perfect asleep as she was awake and berating him. His entire focus was on her, waiting for her to wake, for her wound to clot.

Just as he was about to nod off himself, her eyelids began to flutter open. He leaped to his feet. "Thank the gods."

She groaned, and weakly raised an arm. "Sea Hawk."

He cocked his head. "Huh? Me?"

"Sea Hawk." When he turned his head, he saw a bird had found its way into the cavern, perched on a bigger crystal, illuminated.

"Oh!" He chuckled. "We call them _ospreys_ around here."


	2. sing a shanty of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reluctant duo have a talk.

Osprey, as was the name he was trying out, had developed a routine. He would bring her food, steamed vegetables and fish, every day, three times a day. 

"You know, you never introduced yourself." His words were muffled as he crammed the fish down his gullet. "I could get used to eating like a mermaid." 

She sighed. "You didn't introduce yourself, either. Why should I?" Her plate was still half full, resting on the edge of the pool. 

"Oh, I see how it is." He swallowed, the fish woefully unseasoned and limp. "If you must know, I've chosen Osprey."

The mermaid snorted. 

"It's a fine name! One could conjour an image of a bird, flying free above the morning mist, unburdened with the troubles and tribulations of daily life. Osprey." He made a framing gesture with his hands. 

"You sound like a fairy tale villain who definitely loses in the end. And the way they die is like, super embarrassing."

Folding his arms, he harrumphed. "And I suppose your name must be something so lovely, human ears cannot fathom the sound. Because I always have to be the goofy one. 'Oh, joke, joke, pratfall, musical number.' I have depth, you know! I'm a complex soul! I'm--"

"--It's Mermista." 

A grin was being barricaded behind his lips. "You're... you're a mermaid, and your name is...Mermista?" He couldn't hold it anymore. All composure lost, he was bent over, cackling. "How original!" 

She whacked him in the arm. "Shut up! It's a beautiful name. And one fitting of a princess."

"A princess? What are you doing on the surface, then?" He rested his chin on his hand, leaning forward in a listening posture. 

"Well, I was a princess. I left." Mermista frowned.

"Left? Why? I would do anything to be a prince."

"It wasn't for me. I hate being coddled, alright? Being a princess meant being protected at all costs."

He cocked his head. "If that's the case, how'd you escape?"

"Oh, one night there was this big fishing boat fire at the docks. Killed a few people, human men. I told my family I was going to make sure our colony was safe, and I never went back. So... yeah." 

At this point, he was embarrassingly smitten. 

"Wow."

She swatted him after a solid minute of silence, and he jumped. "Huh?"

"You were staring at me. It was really weird."

Gathering himself, he stepped back. "Well! I should get going for the night. Leave you be, as promised. Heh." He gave her a salute. "Ta-ta, then." 

There was a beat. "... Goodnight." Mermista sunk into the water.

He was as giddy as a kid in a confectionary, running out to the mouth of the cave and pumping his fists. In his backpack was a sleeping bag and a lantern. Earlier, he told Mermista that he would go back to the shack to rest, but he was being dishonest.

He would lay out his sleeping arrangements on the stone, and drift off with an open ear. When she believed him to be gone, she would sing. 

No longer subject to the sea, her voice lulled him to rest. 

It wasn't just any song, either. She would echo back the shanties he adored, any hesitation in her demeanor vanishing without a trace. Tonight, it was the song he sang of himself. But it was... different. 

"I am Sea Hawk, I am, I am."

"If you're looking for adventure, then I'm your man."

"If you want to sail on the waves of deepest blue,"

"Through perilous winds, I've got you."

"Some say I'm a hero, some say I'm a man."

"But if there's one thing for sure,"

"It's that I'm Sea Hawk,"

"I am,"

"I am."

She was even singing it in his inflection, not quite mocking, but clearly reserved. Sea Hawk. She liked that name. She wanted it for him. That had to be it. 

Morning came. 

"Ah, Mermista. How's your wound?" He strutted into the cave, thumbs tucked into his belt loops. 

"Uh, still hurts. A lot." She groaned. "It's late, isn't it?" 

"What do mermaids define as 'late?'" He enquired.

"Past the crack of dawn. Did you bring the food? I'm starving." Her hair was somehow lucious and sleek after a long night's soak. 

"No. Only my company, darling." He grinned, arms akimbo. "Of course I brought it." Passing her a plate, he smiled. "Here. And to your request, I'll be gone." He promptly turned, but his ankle was snagged.

"Wait. Don't go."

An eyebrow was raised. "You..." 

She looked bashful, her lips curled and eyes down. "It...It gets lonely in here." Her face snapped back into its usual apathetic glare. "You're the only person I can rely on. It's not because I want you getting any ideas."

"I would never." His eyes sparkled in the crystalline light. "You know, you don't have to be ashamed that you enjoy my presence."

Mermista scoffed. "Pfft. That's a stretch if I've ever heard one."

Sea Hawk winked. He enjoyed winking at her.

She liked when he winked at her. Although, she would die first before ever admitting it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more updates to come soon!!! i really appreciate comments, thank u guys for being so nice about my unhealthy obsessions


	3. the pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermista finds sea hawk's empathy to be extremely inconvenient. sea hawk finds his voice.

" _You're being ridiculous. You'll never be a real man. If you want to go off and join a fishing crew full of chauvinists, be our guest. You'll get yourself killed, you know."_

_ "I don't care." _

_ "Of course you don't. You've never cared about anyone other than yourself." _

_ "That's... that's not true. I do." _

_ "Run away, chop off your hair, play a game of dress-up, but it's not going to solve your problems." _

_ "My problems? My problems are all you!" _

Sea Hawk woke with a start, laying at the mouth of the cave. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, and he cleared his throat. It was sore and rough, not fantastic for someone who's primary means of self expression were singing and talking. He cleared it again. 

There was a weight that he had never felt before, like something was hanging from his neck. His hands flew to it, reflexively. On his previously smooth, soft throat was a bump, and his skin felt rough and stubbly.

"What in the..." He covered his mouth. His voice was cracking.

" Mermista! " He scurried to his feet, tripping over stalagmites as he rushed to her pool. 

She was already waiting for him, her arms crossed on the edge. "What's your problem? You're all damp."

"Listen." Crack.

"Oh my gods." She snorted. "Drink some water, dummy."

"No," he panted, "it's not just that. My face. Feel it!" Frantically, he held her palm against his cheek. 

"Just feels like you need to shave."

" Exactly!  I've never shaved in my life." His eyes were maniacally wide. 

"Okay...? Not my problem that you're a late bloomer. Congratulations, I guess?" 

"You don't understand." He shifted.

"What is there that I'm not getting?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I...just look." He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the gauze around his chest.

Her hands covered her eyes. "Stop undressing in front of me, you weirdo!"

"I'm not! This is completely chaste nudity. No fishy intentions. My wrap. Don't you get it?"

"Were you shot?" A beat. 

" No!  Mermista, I'm turning into a man!" He was breathless with disbelief.

"That sounds like regular puberty to me. But if you wanna make it awkward, you did it." She sucked her teeth.

" _Argh_! It's not a chest wound! It's a chest. You know." Making a hefting motion with his arms, he searched for a sign of comprehension on her face. He hated even referencing them. "I wasn't born a man. Well, I think I was supposed to be born a man. Something went amiss along the way. But... It's finally happening. My body is catching up to my mind." He stared at his hands, questioning his state of consciousness. 

Mermista blinked. "That's impossible."

" I know!  I don't know what it is, but--but I'm certainly not complaining." He drew a finger down over the bump and whistled. "Hu _zzah_! How's your tail?"

She jumped back in the water. "Oh! Ow! I mean, really hurts."

His brow was knitted in concern. "Can I see?" 

"Um, it's too painful to even move. I think I'll need to be here for a few more days." She winced. "Ooh. Stings. I  definitely  can't go back right now."

"Curses. It must be infected. I'll have to transport you elsewhere." He exhaled. "I'm sorry. Like everyone says. All I ever do is get in people's way."

"Cool it with the self deprecation. You like, saved my life. And it's not infected! Mermaids, um, just take a really long time to heal. I'm alright." As he looked up to her with the stupidest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen, she groaned. "Don't make me regret staying."

"Please, Mermista, let me see the wound." He was on his knees at the edge of the pool. "I want to help. I want to help  you. "

She shook her head. "You can't. You're not a doctor. And trust me, it's gruesome. You don't wanna see it." 

"I do. More than anything. I'm prepared." Sweat was beading on his forehead, anxiety building about her health. "I've seen some pretty unsavory things, as a sailor." Taking off his boots, he stepped into the water. "Well, I don't see any blood pooling like before, that's progress. I'm going to look at it now."

Mermista quickly swam against the wall. "Wait--"

He grinned. "Ah! Your speed has improved. That's fantastic."

"What? No, it hasn't. I'm absolutely sluggish." She gulped. 

"I don't...I don't understand. Is this some kind of game?" He cocked his head. 

"You can't see me like this." 

"Like what?" He stepped closer, but lost his footing on the stone, falling straight on top of her with a dramatic yelp. 

Seizing the opportunity, he wrangled her tail like a wayward carp on a fishing vessel. "Aha!" 

It was time for him to brace himself for a terrible sight.

"Oh my gods. It's... completely healed?" 

He was almost touching noses with her, and the tension was palpable in the cavern's cool air. He lowered his voice. "Mer _mista_!  Why wouldn't you tell me?" 

She blushed. "I _like_ it here, okay? You feed me this fantastic food, and you sing me songs, and you... you're not in my way, Osprey. I promise."

"But, but I've been stealing all of this for you! I've abandoned my shack for nights on end just to make sure you're alright. I put my life on pause to nurse you back to health. And it was all, what, a farce?" He laughed, disbelief sharpening it. 

"It wasn't a farce. Mermaids  do  take a while to heal. But...this cave, this water. It's like it can hear my wishes. I had been praying every night for the pain to stop, and it did."

Gasping, he pulled back an inch, still noticably in her personal space. "And I had been praying every night I slept here to be made a man. A-and it worked!" His voice broke on the last word. "Well, it's a work in progress." 

As if it was cued, there was a blinding flash of pink light from deeper in the cavern. Mermista's jaw went slack. "I don't think it's just the cave."

He scooped her up, and she didn't even react. "Come on! _Adventure_!"

\---

At the heart of the cave, the two soon discovered, was an orb. 

It was glowing a deep rose hue, and through the crystals that encrusted its pure form, could they spot a holographic sheen on its surface.

"It's like...a pearl. How much do you think a pearl that size is worth?!" 

"It's not 'like' a pearl. It is a pearl. The runestone of Salineas..." He watched her reach out to it, mesmerized. "I've seen this before. No, I've been told about it. The source of all magic in this kingdom. And we're right in front of it." Her finger tips brushed the pearl, and it flared, emitting a high-pitched chime. "Do you hear that? It's talking to me."

"I-I think we ought to get you some fresh air." He frowned. 

"No, Osprey, I'm alright. I feel like...I feel like I'm meant to touch it. It's so warm." She was unusually calm, her firey attitude soothed by the orb's influence. Before he could stop her, she pressed her palm firmly against it, and the whine grew deafening. He nearly dropped her, with how badly his hands wanted to clap over his ears. The rosy light was overwhelming his vision, but she didn't move her hand. Her breath was steady, her posture locked in concentration. And then, his reflexes overcame him, and she fell from his arms. The blinding brightness and tone reached its climax, and he dropped to the floor, agonized. But he didn't hear her hit the ground. Finally, both died down, and he opened his eyes, cautious. A shadow loomed above him, and he squeaked. "Mermista?"

There she was, standing at his feet, on her own feet. Her tail had turned into a contoured skirt of reflective greens and blues. She was a sight to behold.

He sprang to her height, throwing her in an embrace. "I thought...I thought I had hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt you." Her gaze was unwavering, and he took great care in studying her face. Once again, he found himself a hair's width from her. 

"No. You've done nothing but help me." He could feel her heart beat against his chest, which felt flatter than it had moments ago. 

"And how can I help you now? Tell me." He was positively breathless.

"Osprey, you've already done  too  much." She smirked. "How can I help  _you_? "

"It's Sea Hawk. I...I like Sea Hawk."

"Sea Hawk, huh? That's ridiculous." 

Before she could continue, he kissed her. 

He pulled back. "Oh, gods. I'm so sorry. It's the pearl, it must be all the strange changes happening to me--"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I didn't ask you to stop, weirdo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent figured out notes yet oops


	4. peach fuzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermista shoots her shot. sea hawk is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter, but i like this one

He had kissed a few people before in his short stint on the planet, but none could compare to this.

There was a blond haired boy, under the pub table when he was thirteen, and the gap-toothed girl on the canoe when he was sixteen. When he was seventeen, he was a fugitive in his own home town, so kissing people wasn't exactly a priority. Now, he was kissing a mermaid. Well, _was_ she a mermaid anymore? He didn't know and he didn't mind. She was the one initiating, it felt. Her hand was on the back of his neck and the other resting on his heart. Sea Hawk had never let anyone put their hand anywhere near there before. In fact, she had him backed against the pedestal that housed the pearl, lips starting to tentatively roam. Tensing, he put a hand over hers. 

"Wait. You shouldn't." 

Mermista groaned. "Why?" Her flat tone was hardly masking the nervous curiosity, the excitement in her voice.

"It'll, er, leave a mark. I can't have that." Sea Hawk rubbed his neck.

"Is _that_ what you're worried about?" 

"Not all, to be frank!" His voice broke. "Argh. You have...legs! We have more important things to discuss than kissing." 

"...I don't think so." She crossed her arms.

"Yes we do--mmph--" He was pulled into her arms in her careless frenzy of passion, or so he hoped, and he hands were tugging the ribbon from his hair, her kisses growing more and more urgent. His knees buckled.

Once again, he pulled away. " _Mermista!_ What has gotten into you? It's this pearl, it must be, you're acting... like you enjoy this?" 

"I do, you dummy! I've never been able to stand to someone's height to do _anything_ before. Do you know how many times I've dreamed of doing this with somebody? On my feet, meeting them in a tender embrace..." She exhaled, pensive. "I've reconnected with the runestone. As a kid, I would be told tales of merfolk who could change into humans and walk on the surface, all because they harnessed the power of the pearl that gives our species its power. I thought I was broken, because I could never do that. And it just so happens that I'm not defective." 

Mermista smiled softly. "I just lost my connection. But it kinda has some weird, wild magic side effects, as I'm sure you've noticed. Granting wishes, healing, you know."

"...Does it act as an aphrodisiac? Because that's what seems to be happening with you." He scratched his head.

"No! Gods, you're dense. I'm doing this because I want to. I have legs now, Sea Hawk."

"So what you're saying is that literally _anyone_ could be here, ready for a smooching, and you would do it just to...test drive? Suddenly, I feel slightly less special." Frowning, he nodded solemnly.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I would just pick a random dude off the street. There's absolutely no reason I would want to kiss the man who's been slaving away to heal my wound, singing to me, and cooking me meals for days on end." She threw her arms in the air. 

He sniffed. " _Mermista."_

"Now let me test the strength of these things." She did a little squat. "It's my turn to lug you around, you big dork." Bending her newfound knees, she picked him up into her arms, and kissed his cheek.

"Looks like your mustache is coming in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he likes to be held :)


	5. the swing of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens, alright? like, a lot.

"If you're going to have these legs, let me show you what to do with them." Sea Hawk confidently placed his hands on his hips.

She sputtered, face reddening. "W-what?"

"Let me take you for a walk around the market. Come hike with me. We can ride a tandem bicycle."

Mermista rolled her eyes. "You like _, just_ told me you're a wanted man. How are you going to take me out if everyone knows what you look like?"

He pushed his ruffled hair out of his face, his fingers combing out the tangles that Mermista had probably caused. "Here's a thought! I'll find you some scissors." A big grin crossed his face, then turning to concern as he looked to his adventurer's belt. "On second thought, I only have this dagger. That's alright." Tying his hair back into a pony, he handed Mermista the dagger. "I trust you with this."

"A terrible idea, really. Now hold still." She pulled his head back by his hair, and an embarrassing vocalization escaped his lips. "...Too rough." 

She blushed. "I can't concentrate with you making so much noise." The dagger graced the back of his neck as she measured where to cut. "Don't move."

With one swift slice, she was holding his ponytail in her hand. 

Sea Hawk winced. "Did you do it?" His question was immediately answered by Mermista dropping the hair at his feet. 

"All done, dummy. You can breathe now." 

Rushing over to the water, he stared at his reflection. 

"Well... It's certainly different." It was choppy and spiked in the front, and flared out in wings in the back. He mussed it up a few times before tying the hair ribbon around his head, taming his new bangs. "It feels so much lighter! Thank you, 'Mista." He smiled. 

"Who delegated that nickname? I didn't." She was trying to appear aloof, but it wasn't working. He was always able to fluster her. 

"I did. You love it." 

"Do not." Mermista folded her arms.

"Oh, but you do." 

"I do not!"

"You're all flushed." He reached out to touch her cheek. 

She swatted his hand away. "I am not flushed."

Sea Hawk ambushed her from behind. "What was that?"

Mermista yelped. "Stop tickling me, you jerk! Hey!" She couldn't help but burst into giggles as he moved to her neck. "I hate you! Sea Hawk!" Seeing her like this filled him with warmth. It was the first time she had genuinely laughed, no facade or shame. 

She wrestled him to the ground, ending up on top, and they were face to face, breathing hard. "Gotcha."

He swore he could see stars. Mermista, smirking at him, pinning his wrists down...well, that was something he could unpack on his own, unless he was lucky. "About that outing?" He squeaked. 

* * *

"So, this is where I 'borrow' the best wines. I should stop and get you some sometime." He pointed to an expensive bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. 

"I've actually never drank before. Is it, like, good?" Mermista raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Well, um, about that." Sea Hawk pursed his lips. "Me neither."

She snorted. "So, what? You just steal all that wine... for the aesthetic?"

"I just like having it around." He folded his arms defensively.

Sighing, she handed him a gold coin, which she had seemingly produced from thin air. "I'll tell you what. You take this, and you buy one for yourself. The key word being _buy_."

His eyes sparkled, but he shook his head. "Where-where did you even find that? I couldn't take that from you."

The coin glinted in the sunlight. "You know, for someone who 'borrows' so much, you're very oblivious to detail. People drop money all the time. It just so happens the quickest way to collect a fallen doubloon is when you're in a low to the ground cart, covered by a tarp, and being pulled along by a stranger whose loud shanties create a fantastic diversion." It was smooth between his fingers. "It's due time I pay you back for all the food."

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He swooned, closing his palm around the coin and practically skipping into the shop. "Stay there!"

Mermista waited patiently, until moments later, there was a crash, and a bellow from inside the liquor store.

_"You! I told you that next time I saw your rat face in this store I'd kill you!"_

A big, burly man with terrible muttonchops burst out of the doors. "Everyone! The thief is here!"

Throughout the market, there was a resounding cry. Bells jingled as shopkeepers exited with weapons, bottles, or anything they could carry in hand. _"Get 'em!"_

She whipped her head around, looking for Sea Hawk, but he was evidently gone. That was, until she spotted him on the rooftops, dagger in hand.

"Strap on your climbing shoes, then, you halfwits!"

"Oh my gods."

With the nimble footing of a newborn giraffe, he stumbled from one building to the next, the shopkeepers scaling the stands and fire exits to reach him. He didn't budge. "You'll never catch me." A shotgun blast was fired into the air. Mermista's heart dropped.

"Okay! Perhaps you will catch me. _Adventure!"_ Plowing ahead, he tripped over crates and ventilation units, climbing ladders and finding his footing in the divots of the brickwork.

Sea Hawk found himself clinging to the side of the town's clock tower, his heel wedged in a cinder block and his hands clinging to some particularly stubborn ivy.

_"Get down from there, or I shoot!"_ He froze. He contemplated going higher, but it was shaping up to look like either a crushing leap to the adjacent building or a gunshot wound to a body part he didn't get to choose. Sea Hawk had never been adverse to high places, it was just that whenever he climbed to the top of a mast, or to the crow's nest of a ship, it was always under his own volition.

_"I'll give you to the count of three to either turn yourself in, or to pay the piper in blood!"_ The crowd cackled.

Truly, it was a sticky situation. He didn't need to be reminded of that.

_"Three."_

His knees started to shake.

_"Two."_

Nails dug into the mortar.

**_"One!"_ **

He closed his eyes and exhaled.

The rifle fired, and his body crumpled like a rag doll, falling obscured onto the roof below. However, the mob was not satiated. They began to descend on him, hungry for justice, fists clenched and weapons drawn.

Something snapped in Mermista's chest. "Get _away_ from him."

Her whole body was trembling, and suddenly, so was the ground underneath her. From the south, the sea began to bubble and churn. His pursuers, realization of greater danger dawning upon them, turned in horror, as a streamlined, twisting jet of salt water rose from the crumbled cobblestone sidewalk and lifted her to the roof.

"Listen to me. You're going to back away from him. I'm going to take him, and you are _never_ going to touch him again. He's _mine._ "

Mermista's eyes were emitting a harsh emerald light, matching the color of the sea, as a wave peaked behind her. Just as quickly as it came, it crashed, washing the crowd away and parting, leaving the two of them on the one intact part of the now decrepit building.

"Sea Hawk. Can you hear me?"

He didn't look great, which would have been much to his chagrin, if he had been lucid. His white blouse was stained crimson, but it appeared as if the bullet had gone through his shoulder.

Besides this, he was scraped and bruised, his fall only slightly cushioned by some rotting wooden pallets underneath him. She wanted to cry. Is this what she had looked like to him, close to death on the shore? What had he gotten himself into?

Below her, people were staring, a mixture of awe and fear in their eyes. She waved them away, he voice breaking. "Go!"

Picking him up, she stepped off the roof, the water meeting her feet as a staircase. "You already saved my life. I'm not going to let you die."

* * *

Sea Hawk groaned. His whole body was screaming sore, and he was completely disoriented. He couldn't remember why he was hurting so badly, why he was in different clothing, and who had loosened and replaced the bandages binding his chest. He jolted upwards to cover himself, and gasped in pain. His right arm, in fact, the entire right side of his body felt like it had been crushed by an anvil, and then set on fire.

Looking around, the room he was in was luxurious like he had never seen before. The bed he was laid on had four marble posts, and a sheer, iridescent canopy blanketed them. All the furniture was trimmed with gold, pearl, and had the same sheen to it as the runestone had.

Gathering his strength, he got to his feet, the white fur carpet below him soft as a cloud. Staggering to the door, he twisted the crystalline knob. It was locked. "Mermista?"

He could hear footsteps down the hall. "Mercia, wait! Stop ignoring me." Clear as day, that was her.

The footfalls, however, were heavy and commanding, foreign. A voice boomed back. "I am your _father._ You are to address me by nothing else. You abandoned the throne, drifted off to who knows where, and now you bring this _human_ here? To our _kingdom?_ You expect us to welcome you back, no questions asked? Ludicrous."

"Ugh! Now I remember why I left in the first place." A smaller pair of feet scurried to what sounded like outside his door. "Sea Hawk? Merc--My father wants to talk to you." Mermista sighed.

"Oh! I'm right here. I'm up." He tried to wave, and was reminded with an agonizing shock in his shoulder that he was injured.

"You're up? Go lay down! You need to rest, dummy."

There was a rattling at the doorknob, and in came Mermista, a delicate, golden tiara on her head, and a teal-green ball gown with matching accents fitted to her form. She was wearing even more jewelry than before, nearly every space in her ears was pierced and decorated with ornate chains and studs. Her hair was tied neatly back into an intricate braid, with was woven with small gems and tiny golden flowers.

Her posture, bothered and frantic, was completely unfitting of her presentation, but Sea Hawk was completely taken aback.

"You... you're so--"

She put a finger to his mouth. "Don't. Stop it. It's so fussy, and I hate it." Mermista avoided his eyes.

"I can't help it. It's like a goddess is standing in front of me. You're stunning."

Before Mermista could deflect his lavish praise, a broad-shouldered man appeared in the doorway.

"So. Princess Mermista has chosen you, is that correct?" The man, who Sea Hawk assumed to be the Mercia she had mentioned, had the most impressive handlebar mustache he had ever seen.

"Chosen me? I'm afraid I've lost your meaning." He rubbed his wounded side, incredibly self conscious about the fact that someone had to have seen his bare chest to change the gauze, and he hoped it wasn't Mermista.

The runestone had certainly changed what was visible on the surface: His voice, his muscles, and his peach fuzz, but under his clothes, he still had much to conceal. He was still imperfect, not the man he had wished he would be. It only further cemented his belief about the non-existence of miracles.

"As the heir, of course."

He choked. "Sorry?"

"Don't play stupid with me, boy. I don't take well to types like yours, so watch yourself. Mermista, take him to the baths and dress his wounds." He glared.

He had too many questions. "Oh, no, sir, she doesn't, she doesn't have to do all that. I can do it myself."

Mercia frowned, his lips creasing in a thin, tense line. "It's 'Your Majesty.' And yes, she does. A princess should serve her chosen prince."

Mermista nudged him, as to tell him to go along with it,and lifted him to his feet.

He hissed. "Sorry sir, I mean, Your Majesty. I'd be happy for her to bathe me. Huzzah!" Even exclaiming too loud hurt.

* * *

There was a fantastical bath chamber attached to his room, a claw foot tub standing in the center that looked like a giant, open clam shell. On the wall behind him was a curtain of water, reminding him that they were probably under the sea. With everything that was currently happening, this didn't seem that strange, comparatively.

"I'm not gonna look, just get in the tub." Mermista was facing the water feature, twiddling her thumbs. "Wait. Do you, like, need help getting undressed..?"

His eyes widened. Damn it. In retrospect, he should have seen this coming. "Er, yes. I can barely lift my arms." He tried to wriggle out of his slacks and into his briefs, which was easy enough with his limited range of motion. The shirt, however was going to be a challenge. "Can you unbutton it for me?" Sea Hawk was surprised by his own straightforwardness. "Just ignore...you know."

Mermista obliged, huffing. "Of course, you're my prince, after all."

Her hands were cold against his warm, bruised flesh. "Why would you tell him something like that?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, Dad, I need you to house this outlaw who can't even step foot in his own town without gathering a mob. By the way, I was almost dead when he found me washed up on a fishing outpost.' He may not be the warmest person, but I can tell he's all jazzed about the fact that his princess is finally home." She drew the bathwater, the steam from the faucet soothing his tense muscles.

"The water is ready for you. Get comfortable, I'm gonna be dressing your gunshot wound. And various others."

"I...I have so much to ask you." He exhaled sharply, stepping into the tub as she helped him brace.

Mermista ripped off some bandages from a spool. "I don't know if I even have the answers you're looking for. Sometimes, I don't even know why I say the things I do. Why I do the things I do."

Running a hand over his upper lip, he shivered against the heat of the bath. "Did you know what you were doing? When you kissed me?"

"Yes."

She sponged at the bullet hole, and he clenched his teeth, releasing a stuttering breath.

"Ah! Careful. It _stings_."

"Stop complaining, and it'll be done faster." Pouring warm water and soap down his back, he grimaced. The skin was scraped raw. "You're tough." He saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm fine. You don't need to do all that." Sea Hawk blushed. "I don't deserve all of this. Not me."

Mermista lightly splashed him, grinning. "Weirdo. You know you do."

"Your father seems very protective of you."

"And I of you."

"I guess there's no question where you get your temperament from, then--ow--" She tugged the bandage tightly around his bicep. "I suppose he wants a ceremony."

"Maybe."

"Was it you, the person who took off my bindings?" They met eyes.

"Why? Are you worried I wouldn't like what I saw?" She wound another bandage around his ankle, which was resting on the edge of the tub.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid you would like it _too_ much. That you don't see me the way I see myself."

"Why would I ever...you talk about yourself so horribly. It hurts, to hear you say things like that."

"I don't mean to be a downer. It's just what I've always been told. I'm selfish, I'm obnoxious, I'll never be a man."

"Hush. None of that is true." She smoothed his choppy hair back. "You're a prince now, remember? Isn't that, like, the hallmark of masculinity?"

His expression brightened. "Huh. I suppose it is."

"Alright. Now, hold onto my hand." Her face was determined, intentioned as she began to wrap his shoulder.

"Why-- _ah!_ " She yanked it around the bullet hole, and he collapsed into her arms, composure flagging from him in order to withstand the pain. "You might as well have shot me again." Sea Hawk pouted, his wound throbbing with a pulse of its own.

Mermista kissed him, and for once, he stopped talking. "The pain is temporary." She handed him a towel.

"You have a ball to attend, your Majesty."


	6. jenkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sea hawk sleeps fitfully. mermista is the talk of the coronation ball.

He awoke strapped to a chair.

The room around him was shrouded in shadow, and he could see a banquet table that stretched into the dark oblivion in front of him. "Hello?" 

A flame lit on an ornate candleabra.

"Hello, Sebastian." 

Sea Hawk recognized the voice as Mercia, Mermista's father. 

"Where am I? How did you know--"

"--You're eating with us, of course." There was a deep, festering anxiety in his stomach.

A waiter appeared seemingly out of nowhere, setting a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc in front of him, and poured it into a flute. As he looked closer, there were shards of glass swimming in the wine.

"Drink up."

He struggled in his restraints, his arms crossed behind him, bound by a thick, rough rope. What he wanted to say was I can't, but he was too frozen in fear to speak.

"I've brought some guests, Sebastian. Have a seat, you three." From out of the shadows stepped three figures. One, he immediately recognized, with the gems in her hair glinting in the candlelight. The other two moved in tandem, sitting down next to each other, adjacent to him.

Mermista sat next to her father, and Sea Hawk noticed that her face was splattered with blue blood, her gown tattered and dirtied. He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

He tried to focus on the figures next to him, but their faces blurred and contorted the harder he concentrated. "Your Majesty, I'm--I'm afraid I'm not acquainted with all of your guests."

Mercia laughed. "You're very amusing." He locked eyes with Sea Hawk, and craned his head, seeing the look of dire concern on his face. "Oh. you're being genuine, yes? You poor boy."

He swallowed, breathing heavily. "Yes. Please tell me their names."

"Has it really been so long?"

"Since... since when?"

"Since you've seen your parents faces. They were overjoyed to see you. How insulting, Sebastian."

Looking over at the figures, he saw his mother's hair, his father's robe, but their features were muddled, as if an unsatisfied sculptor was tweaking them every time he blinked.

"You don't remember what they look like?"

On cue, they turned to look at him, an unsettling grin carved where a mouth should be.

Mercia snapped his fingers, and two waiters set down a massive platter with an equally oversized silver cover. "Ah, the main course."

Squirming, he tried to maneuver himself away from the table, but the shadows behind him were like hands pushing against him, naysaying any kind of escape.

"Mermista! Help! Say something!" She was as still as a corpse. In fact, her skin was blotchy and she wasn't blinking, he concluded with horror. She didn't respond.

The king rose to his feet, a carving knife in hand. "You must be terribly homesick. I'll make sure to serve you the finest cut of our traditional dish." Taking the cover off, he sighed, wearing a mask of satisfaction. "Beautiful work. My compliments to the chef."

Scanning the plate, he saw it was garnished with greenery and halved citruses, and it smelled heavenly. "W-what is it?"

Pushing the platter down to Sea Hawk's end of the table, Mercia chuckled. "It's leg."

"Leg? Leg of what?"

"Why, human, of course. You know, it's a delicacy around these parts."

Mercia stabbed the knife into what he recognized as a foot.

He gasped, unable to speak.

"We'd like to thank our guest of honor. Without their help, this meal wouldn't be possible. Let's give Sebastian a standing ovation! Because..." Mercia smirked. "He can't."

Sea Hawk gazed slowly down, petrified, until he was greeted with the sight of his torso, which ended in two clean stumps.

He screamed.

* * *

When his eyes opened, he was back in the canopy bed, and Mermista was in the doorway, panting. "What happened?!"

"You're alive, thank the gods." He started to rouse himself, but Mermista stopped him.

"That nap was really long. You sure you're able to attend the ceremony? How's your pain?" She seemed genuinely worried about him.

"No, no, I'm alright." He sighed. "I just had the strangest nightmare. But my pain is...still there."

"Here." She sat on his bedside, and pulled down the loose-fitting collar of his shirt to reveal where the bullet had entered. "Don't freak out, okay?"

Pressing her palm to the wound, a soft glow emitted from the site, and a jolt of heat coursed through his body. Her face was deep in concentration, jaw clenched.

Now she was the one completely glowing, and he watched in awe as the injury closed before his eyes.

"What the--"

"--Did it work?" She turned to him for validation.

"How did you do that?" He gaped.

"I told you. This is the first time I've reconnected to the pearl since childhood. I think I might have reconnected too much, actually, because all this is new." She studied her palm. "This is strength like I've never had before. But don't tell Mercia, okay? He'll interrogate me."

Sea Hawk nodded. "Of course. I would never, dearest." He grunted, getting to his feet.

"What did you just call me?" Her expression perked.

"...Oh. I didn't mean, I mean, it just sort of slipped out." He backed against the door. "I've called you that before, I think."

She fidgeted with her braid. "Maybe. But it's kinda different now."

"How so?"

"You know how."

"Do I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh. You never know when to stop." Mermista rolled her eyes, clearly entertained.

"If you say so, dearest." He pulled her into a kiss, and she chuckled against his lips.

"Shut up." She kissed him back, harder.

There was a knock on the door, and a smaller man in uniform entered, and they broke apart, startled.

"Prince..." He glanced at the back of his hand. "...Sea Hawk?"

Sea Hawk stood at attention. "That's me. Heh."

"Yes. Well." The man cleared his throat. "I have your suit for the ceremony. Let me know if I can adjust any measurements for you."

He handed him a hanger with the most beautiful suit he had ever laid eyes on hanging from it. It matched Mermista's gown; it was a pearlescent white on the outside, but there was a shiny teal lining on the inside. It was embroidered with gold thread in expensive-looking designs, and little gems, like the ones in her hair, were woven into the needlework. The outfit came with a pair of handsome dress shoes, which were a knee high, white leather boot with gold zippers. In a small pouch was a pair of trapezoidal earrings, gold, of course, which sparkled as he admired them. Fortunately, his ears were still pierced from childhood. They had never seemed to heal.

"This is gorgeous!" He ran a hand over the fabric, and it was silky smooth to his touch. "What's your name, sir?"

He turned back, mid-stride. "Er, Jenkins." Jenkins rubbed his eyes. "No one's ever asked me that. And I've worked here for a decade." His lip quivered, and he clutched the doorknob. "I must go."

Sea Hawk glanced at Mermista, and she mouthed, "What?"

When Jenkins had left, he slipped into his finery, unencumbered with any pain from before. He could still feel the heat from her hands on his shoulder, and he could see the look on her face, all her strength and effort put into taking away his hurt. The clothes fit like a second skin. "He's a fantastic tailor. He must have gotten my measurements from what, looking at me?"

"Probably. He did the same with my stupid dress. My dad always hires all these really skilled people and then never talks to them. He doesn't like me talking to them, either. You probably made like, his entire week."

"That's troubling. So, about this ceremony." He played with the cuff links on the new blazer, anxious. "Is it soon?"

"Sea Hawk, he gave you this suit because you have to be ready _now_." Mermista sighed. "Let me fix your hair." She took a comb from the nightstand, brushing his hair into a manageable quaff. "Cologne?"

"Oh, yes, please." He grabbed the bottle from her, spraying it under his arms.

"Gods, you're gonna stink up the whole ballroom, with that much scent."

"Good. I like my presence to be shouted, not whispered." He smoothed out his trousers, and linked elbows with her. "Alright! Ballroom dancing adventure!"

"You better not mess this up, dork."

* * *

As it turned out, Sea Hawk didn't need to wear a scent for his entrance to be noticed. The moment they walked in the grand doors together, heads turned. 

Punch sloshed on the floor.

The orchestra quite literally stopped playing. 

An entire ballroom full of merfolk were staring right at them.

He nudged her. "This is good, right? This is normal."

Mermista's eye twitched. "Just keep walking. Smile and wave."

Murmurs could be heard through the crowd.

_The princess is back!_

_Who's that scoundrel she's with?_

_He's getting engaged to the princess? He looks barely over sixteen!_

All of those were true and valid to some degree. 

They both waved in sync, giving their most dignified smile to the shocked onlookers. 

As they reached the center of the ballroom, the orchestra picked their instruments back up and into ready position, and Mermista took his hand. The crowd formed a circle around them, entranced.

"What are we doing?" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"It's the traditional coronation dance. The couple about to become prince and princess do this to show their mutual partnership, or whatever. Just follow my lead."

"Isn't the prince supposed to lead?"

"I was never a traditionalist. Now give me your waist." 

The musicians immediately began a dramatic waltz, and Mermista put a hand on his hip, clasping their hands and extending them skyward. There was a thick fog of judgement cast above the audience, who were both shocked and amused by Mermista's blatant reversal of roles. 

She moved with no hesitation, her motions and steps precise and sure, as if she had practiced the part her whole life. Sea Hawk's cheeks burned with both the sting of public vulnerability, and admiration for the woman he was beholden to, slinging him about on the dance floor and expecting him to return her skill and gracefulness. He didn't, of course, and he laughed and grinned with the crowd, feeling drunk on absolutely nothing. 

Her gaze was intense, and her grip was strong. She was intimidating, but in a way that drew people in rather than pushing them away. That was one of his many favorite things about Mermista.

The waltz reached a crescendo, and he do-si-doed around her, before they met again, closing the space between them. Being cheek to cheek with her made Sea Hawk wonder why they had ever been so far apart in the first place. Finally, she braced him with one hand, and dipped him over one knee with the other. He could feel her quick breaths on his lips, as she stared into his eyes, unflinching. Never had he wanted to kiss her as much as he did before. 

So, he did. Impulse control was never one of his strong suits. 

The audience gasped, scandalized, and Mermista smirked. The kiss was quick, chaste, but the tension behind it, well, her face put images in his head that couldn't even be prayed away. 

There was a rousing round of applause, the crowd hollering, cheering, or maybe jeering, he couldn't tell, for the unorthodox performance. Sea Hawk joined elbows with her once again, escorting her to her father. 

He was sitting up in the balcony, his mustache perfect as ever. Maybe one day his would come in like that. 

As they ascended the stairs to reach him, Mermista unhooked her elbow from his. He frowned. 

"Is something wrong? Is it me?"

"No. This pose just looks so stuffy, so performative. Again, this whole princess business reminds me why I ran away in the first place. She squeezed his hand. "I'd much rather pin you against the wall, but that's not very becoming of a princess, is it?" Brushing a thumb over his palm, she looked back at him, unfazed, as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"Stop _teasing_ me. You really are a vicious flirt, 'Mista." His voice wavered, his face hot.

"You like it."

"Too much, I'm afraid."

Mercia's expression was indeterminable. Was he mad? Happy? Confused? Whatever it was, he was great at hiding it. "That was quite a show."

Mermista adjusted her tiara. "I'm glad you were paying attention. For once." Her voice was icy.

Sea Hawk felt like he shouldn't be privy to this conversation.

"Tell me, princess, why can't you just go _one_ second without flagrantly violating everyone's expectations of you? What are you so desperately trying to prove?" Mercia squinted.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm trying to show you who I am. I'm not your perfect little plaything. You just never listen to me when I try to tell you what I'm about. So I'm showing you." She crossed her arms.

"And this...Sea Hawk has nothing to do with it?"

"No! Don't you get it? I don't _want_ to do _any of this._ This is all what you wanted for me. The only reason I'm back is because I went to the surface, alright? And I...I fell in love. My life isn't down here. It's up there in Salineas." Her voice broke, and he could see her holding back an involuntary tear. 

Mercia straightened. "You...you went to the surface?"

"Yes." Mermista nodded.

"You went to Salineas. Do you realize, that by showing yourself up there, you are putting our entire colony in danger? You are showing these bloodthirsty humans that there are mermaids in their waters! You're a traitor to our kind!" His face was purple from his bellowing, and he clenched his fists. "I have no choice." He put a hand to his mouth. "Guards! Arrest these two insurgents!" 

"Dad, wait! You're making a mistake." She grabbed at his wrists, and he shoved her to the ground. Mermista yelled, grabbing her wrist in pain. 

The royal security fitted them with golden handcuffs, and dragged them by their finery away from the king and down the stairs. 

"Take them to the dungeon!"

Sea Hawk ogled her. "You fell in _love_ with me?"

She grunted in frustration. "Can't you at least ask about the freaking _dungeon_ first?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every good castle has a dungeon, sea hawk


	7. you should see me in shackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the iconic duo attempt a daring escape, which doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (see the end for possible tw)

The walk, or rather, drag to the prison was nicer than Sea Hawk imagined.

Though he could only glance at his surroundings, the castle was indeed a masterpiece.

In the hall leading to the ballroom, there were ceiling-high stained glass windows, and outside he saw beautiful, diverse corals and fish making their rounds about the courtyard. It was as if a kingdom on the land at sunken to the sea, and it had been fixed up and restored solely on the inside by the merfolk. As he scanned the sea landscape, he realized that was likely the case. There was a veranda, but the statues and fountains were overgrown and crumbling. Sea Hawk could also spot the remnants of a sculpture garden and smaller guest houses, which had fallen into disrepair.

It was almost as if the merfolk had been quarantining themselves inside the palace for decades, afraid to venture beyond the safety of their domain. They were practically an endangered species, after all.

But he could understand Mermista's intense claustrophobia, being locked up here all her life.

The biggest question on his mind was how long he had been unconcious for, for Mermista to bring him to the sea floor, or how fast she had to have swam with him.

She _was_ extraordinarily strong, and he was smitten with her.

He didn't have much more time to ponder, as he was thrown into a prison cell.

Mermista was next to him, handcuffed behind her back, her eyes shooting daggers at the guard, who slammed the dungeon door shut and bolted it.

There was a loaded silence, and then she spoke. "Great. Just how I wanted my party to go. Dress all messed up, my hair looking like a rat's nest, missing an earring, and _arrested!_ " She shook her cuffs, sliding down the wall and onto the floor, kneeling defeatedly. "Just great."

Sea Hawk sat down next to her. "Nonsense. You're a vision. I adore you."

Mermista looked at him, and her enraged expression fell, her lip trembling. She sobbed loudly and suddenly, burying her face in Sea Hawk's chest.

"Hey, _hey._ Shh. Let it out." He rested his head against hers, frustrated. He wanted so desperately to stroke her hair, or hold, her, but his arms were falling asleep behind him.

It was terrible. He was the worst at comforting people. That was, he knew, because he had never been shown the kind of comfort he was trying to give her. And when he himself felt loneliness, he would make sure nobody had to burden themselves with it, and masked it in jokes and overenthusiastic performance. 

She was crying. It was all his fault. If he had never have shoved himself into her life in the first place, things would be different, and he wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't be, either. It was just like his parents said. He never thought about anyone else but himself. He didn't say anything, though. Instead, he said: 

"Mermista, I...have never wanted to love a person more than I want to love you."

She sniffed. "You're just saying that because I'm a disaster. You don't mean it."

"Never. Let me just..." Sea Hawk grunted, trying to curl into a ball and pull the handcuffed hands in front of him, which took some squirming and hissing in pain until he finally emerged victorious, his shoulder joints overworked but intact. "I have to hold you."

Mermista laughed, teary. "That's _so_ romantic. Watching you writhe around on the floor like a pill bug."

He grinned, seeing her happier. "Anything for you." With his limited mobility, he stroked her cheek and wiped off the dampness with his thumb. "You never answered my question."

"I wouldn't lie to you, dummy. I did fall in love, okay? With Salineas, the surface, and humankind. Their wild schemes, their reckless hearts, and their weird affinity for hoarding expensive wine. I wanted to thank you. For being my little sample of humanity." She kissed him softly. 

"Is this...real?" Sea Hawk's smile twisted.

Mermista chuckled. "Real?"

"I've been having these horribly vivid dreams, nightmares, rather. This is...too perfect to be real."

"Oh, it's real." She kissed him again, and her teeth tugged at his bottom lip, and he gasped in surprise, but not displeasure. "Now find a way to get these handcuffs off of me, and I'll show you just how real things can feel."

Makeout session in a dungeon? That was all the motivation he needed. He steadied Mermista and helped her step over the cuffs. 

"You're surprisingly flexible." He winked.

She groaned, and thrust the chain over the deadbolt in the door.

It snapped. "Figures. they probably haven't had to use these cheap pieces of junk for years. It's basically a costume piece." 

Sea Hawk did the same, and the chain broke immediately. "You're right. They would have had better luck just tying me to a chair."

"Why do I feel like you've actually been tied to a chair before?" She rolled her eyes. 

The biggest problem was the deadbolt. He squinted. "Well, it's only a matter of time till a guard comes in to feed us, or a hooded fellow comes in to torture us. I assume that's the logical course of action."

"So, um, what do we do?"

"We kill time until someone comes in."

"And then what?"

"Then we ambush, of course! Dungeon escape _adventure!_ "

Mermista nodded, swallowing. "O-okay!"

Sea Hawk raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Nervous? I never pegged you as the nervous type."

"No, I'm not nervous. I'm just a little hesitant about attacking the first person that walks into the room. What if it's, like, Jenkins?"

"Then Jenkins gets his dues. Evidently, Mermista, the whole castle is corrupt. I mean, imprisonment without fair trial? That's completely unreasonable."

She chewed her lip. "I just figured kings were allowed to do that."

Then, they heard footsteps echo down the hall.

"Alright. Get ready." Sea Hawk ducked behind the doorway, out of view. Mermista did the same on the opposite side. His palms were sweating, and his heart as beating hard, ready to spring into action. The lock slid slowly open, and he bent his knees, arms at the ready for tackling. She mirrored him, and nodded to signal attack.

"Go!" 

They let rip a battle cry in unison, and dove for the person's knees, Mermista going for the torso. They let out a masculine scream. He secured his legs to the ground, pinning him, and she sacked him, holding her elbow to the man's neck, her weight keeping him down. 

She strained, and the dungeon floor erupted, water shooting from uncovered pipelines and forming into a foreboding wave behind her.

"Don't move or I...Dad?!"

The wall of water collapsed, flooding the cell with ankle-high wastewater. "I didn't know--" The realization of her anger and oppressor hit her, and she blinked, her weight shifting back onto him.

"You have your powers." He looked stricken. "When did you discover this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Mermista kept her elbow on him. "Sea Hawk helped me. And if you don't let us go, I'll drown us all."

Mercia laughed. "You don't have it in you. Look at you. You were just crying like a child." He gestured towards her blotchy face.

She growled, the water rising. "I have more in me than you ever had. It just scares you that I'm not yours anymore. Let us go."

"Oh, Mermista, please. I'll let you go. You will serve your time as princess. I'll take this miserable surface urchin back where he belongs, and find a suitable prince for you. Better yet, we rule together."

Her heart was in her throat. "What are we even trying to rule anymore, Mercia? _Look_ at this place. We're hermits. We're sad, isolated cowards living in a crumbling kingdom. What are you holding onto? Me? Because I won't stay. _Nothing_ stays."

He wrestled his arm free and slapped her. " _Brat._ "

Mermista roared, and a jet of water knocked the dungeon door off of its hinges. "Call me what you want, because you'll never see me again. I'm leaving you. I'm leaving this stupid castle. Come on, Sea Hawk." She kissed him passionately, sweeping him off his feet. It was the most spiteful kiss he had ever felt, but his stomach erupted in butterflies.

* * *

Together, they ran down the hallway, Mermista yanking him along, and he couldn't stop admiring her. He knew they were basically fugitives, and an enraged Mercia was on their heels, but there was no doubt about it. He was in love with her.

Shattering the stained glass window, the ocean started to flood in, and he started to panic. She squeezed his hand, turning to him.

"How long can you hold your breath for?"

"A fair amount of time. Why?"

"I think it's pretty obvious why. Grab onto me." She beckoned him forwards.

Sea Hawk grabbed onto her side, and she nodded.

"Don't let go, alright?"

"Oh, my dearest, I'm already stuck to you."

She clambered through the broken window and took off like a torpedo, jetting through the water as if she had been shot from a cannon.

The surface was so far away, and he was already running out of air, but he couldn't say anything. Mermista's eyes were locked ahead, moving as fast as she could, but he felt faint. Conserving his strength, he loosened his grip slightly, and she floundered, startled. The sea was so cold, he was squinting against the harsh salt water. Sea Hawk's lungs were burning, and he accidentally swallowed a mouthful of ocean water, and the effort to expel in just cost him more breath.

They were almost there, and he couldn't hang on any longer.

He let go, vision darkening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh if you don't feel comfy with drowning/deprivation of air i advise you skip this one


	8. deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sea hawk finds himself in limbo.

He was surrounded by warmth, and he felt the bed of his parents. It was so big, and he felt so small next to it. The dark was thick, but the window was lit by a sliver of moon. 

"Are you awake? I wanted to say goodbye."

His voice was soft, far away from him. 

"Goodbye? Where do you think you're going?" The sound reverberated. 

"Away."

"Where are you going to stay? No one is going to have you."

"I'll have myself, then. I'm going to be a pirate."

"Girls can't be pirates."

"Exactly. I wanted to give you closure. Because I'm never going to come back."

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Never let someone have your back. Cut off all your ties. You're always..."

"... Always what?"

"You're always burning your ships."

The ground beneath him was sinking, and he was letting it consume him. He didn't know why. The darkness was like an embrace, and it got tighter and tighter around him. 

He wanted to resist, he wanted to say,  I'm not ready, I'm not done running,  but he was so tired, his body so heavy and unable to break free. 

Then, he felt water around him. Cold, bone-chilling, and it paralyzed him. Behind his eyelids, a fire blazed, and his body screamed, but couldn't move. 

He could hear recognizable voices, angry, scared, pushing him away. Even in the sinking, the dark, he couldn't escape it.

He had to get out. But how? He couldn't even see his hands in front of his face. 

Everything fell silent, but at the same time, it was deafeningly loud. There was weight all around him, sound coming from somewhere he couldn't place. The sensations, the cold and the burning, they could touch him, but he couldn't reach out and feel them. He could hear, but he couldn't speak. His pulse rang in his ears, beating a desperate plea he couldn't vocalize. He had never felt so helpless. 

Something started pulling him out, a hand, a force behind him, loosening the pitch blackness that engulfed him, quieting the noise, quickening his heartbeat. 

His nerves crackled to life, his lungs burning and the pain that suddenly felt so familiar was alight in his side, then both sides, then all over. 

"Not yet you don't. You're going to  breathe. " 

A push on his chest, a distinct, human touch. 

He opened his eyes. 

\---

Mermista was above him, her lips on his, breathing into his mouth, holding his nose shut so hard he thought it might bruise. Sea Hawk was aware of the fact that his stomach was rising, falling, but it didn't feel like he was breathing. His vision was swimming: She was blurry, vague, but close. A tear fell on his face as she labored, her expression knit in fear and worry. He felt something rise from within him.

Then, he was doubled over, coughing up water. There was so much, he didn't even realize how much he must have swallowed. 

His clothes were soaking, stuck to him, and Mermista was hiccuping, choking on her tears as she stood back, her hair plastered to her face. 

He smiled wearily. "This looks familiar. Where have I seen this before?"

She dove into his arms, and finally, he was able to hold her. "I thought you were dead, I--I can't believe it. You scared me so bad, weirdo. Don't ever do that again, okay?" 

"I certainly don't plan on it." It took him a moment to fully catch his breath. "You're gorgeous. We have to stop meeting like this." 

"We do. Oh my gods, we do." She hugged him tighter. All of a sudden, her expression turned serious, her eyes urgently locked with his. 

"Run away with me. I don't know where. I don't know how. But we can't stay in Salineas."

Sea Hawk raised an eyebrow. "Mermista?" He purred, lacing his fingers through his. 

"Yeah?" She smiled, full of life.

"Do you think you have it in you, for one more crime?" He eyed the shipyard, which was still desecrated and abandoned from the storm. "Because I think that could be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect two more chapters!! then i am going to take a pause to work on some other fics, before continuing this with a new book, or moving on to something new :)


	9. you, my dearest one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> operation one last crime commences, and the two find solace in the open water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a lil raunchy fellas :0 nothing that wouldn't be in a teen show dw

The golden moonlight shone dappled on the water, and seagulls cawed in the distance.

All was still in Salineas Harbor, the small village still shaken from the destruction and chaos of the days before. No ships were leaving. No carts were bustling in the market, and no evening bells chimed through the hot, hazy air.

Sea Hawk had never paid to much attention to the town. He was always skipping from one postal code to the next, running from something, but he wasn't quite sure of what that something is.

Now, he had a better idea.

He had been running from himself, from vulnerability, the mortifying ordeal of being known. At the same time, he was running from the overwhelming loneliness, the crushing waves of his past failures and the lack of strength to confront them.

It was a combination that he found was satiated by heart-pounding adventures and near death. He had found that, and he was almost sure didn't want to do it again.

So why was he stealing an abandoned vessel, the evident purpose of doing so being to run?

Well, for one, the fact that he had almost perished just moments ago was sobering. It wasn't the first time, certainly, but this was different. This kind of running wasn't an escape, a distraction, it was a beginning. It wasn't just a new chapter, it was an entirely new book.

And as he pitched the sail, he gazed lovingly at the person that changed everything for him.

She was exploring the forecastle, checking for any stowaways. The ship was empty, a bit waterlogged from the torrential rain and waves, but still upright and functional. Best of all, it came fully prepared with sleeping quarters and some canned rations. Sea Hawk figured it was enough to hold them till the next stop.

Mermista emerged from the lodging a few minutes later, wearing a dry blouse and belted trousers, which were definitely a few sizes too big for her. She looked adorable.

"I found some clothes."

"What did you do with the ball gown?" He tilted his head.

"I buried it. That part of me stays gone. Trust me."

He slid down the mast, finished with the trysail. He had tied it down. The sky was clear, and they weren't expecting any inclement weather.

"I don't want to ruin your moment, but you could be wearing a dead man's shirt." Sea Hawk grinned.

"Cool." She smiled back at him, her hair down. He hadn't seen her wear it like that since that day on the shore when he discovered her. "I'd rather that then a soaking wet suit," and gestured to his stiff attire. "Go dry off. I'll unanchor the ship."

No one had screamed at them to leave yet, which was a good sign.

Inside the berth was a master bedroom, one with a king sized bed surrounded by four posts. At the foot of the bed was a chest, the padlock of which was cast aside on the floor. Inside the chest was a button up, with a high collar and lacy sleeves. It definitely wasn't his style, but he changed into it regardless. There was also a pair of corduroy slacks, which cinched at the ankle. He took off his dress boots, and let his feet breathe. Toppled over on the nightstand, he saw a vignette portrait of two lovers of indistinguishable gender, lips locked. This must have been their bed, before they abandoned ship.

He was about to ponder why anyone would want to share a bed at sea, with the lack of cleanliness and the hot air, until he saw the crew's quarters. They were completely trashed, the mattresses either missing or slashed, and loose, yellowing papers were scattered all over the floor. It seemed as if the only usable bedroom was the one with a single arrangement. Heat crept up his neck as he realized what would have to happen: He was going to have to share a bed with her. 

She surprised him by appearing in the doorway. "So, what's the sleeping situation like?" Mermista gave him a once over. "Nice outfit."

"Uh, looks great! Definitely enough room for the both of us." He shot her an unconfident thumbs up. 

"You're a terrible liar. Let me see." She brushed past him and into the room, patting the covers and fluffing the pillows. "Ugh. Great. Just don't take up too much room."

Though she had admonished him for the same, Mermista wasn't good at hiding her nervous tone, and the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Well, that won't be for a while. We have to set sail, remember?" Sea hawk fled to the deck, unimpressed by the mild breeze. "Do you think you could give the boat a little push...?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda exhausted, and that isn't good for my powers, or whatever." She flopped against the rail. "But I can try. Just give me a second to rest, okay?" 

Stretching, she closed her eyes, and Sea Hawk found himself eyeing the peek of smooth, brown skin that flashed when he blouse lifted. 

He shook his head, trying to think about something less distracting. He could imagine her curled against him under the cover, breath on the back of his neck. Maybe she would sleep in her undergarments. That was too exciting to even ponder, and he gave himself a pinch. How disrespectful could he possibly be? He was ashamed of thinking about her that way, even if she was a heavy flirt. He felt like a stupid, titillated kid, thinking about his less-than-perfect self sleeping next to someone as beautiful as her.

"Earth to Sea hawk? I'm going to take off." She snapped, and he blinked out of his trance. 

"Oh! Yes! That we can do. Adventure?"

She clenched her fists, and the ship rocked to life. "Adventure." 

Suddenly, the ship was tearing through the sea, anchor skipping on the water with the sheer speed the boat was moving. He was knocked against the barrels that lined the cabin entrance, which were full of slightly overripe citruses.

"Not too fast, now! You'll draw attention!"

"I thought you liked that."

"Only when I can delegate it--woah!"

He rolled over and another barrel spilled, this one full of compost. "Yuck! We're out of chasing distance, Misty, can't you slow down?"

"Why? Can't handle the speed?"

"No, I'm just not interested in getting seasick in front of the woman of my dreams, is all."

Mermista didn't respond. Instead, she slowed the vessel, calmly walking into the living quarters and returning, hefting a phonograph in her arms. She set it on the deck, and moved the needle onto the vinyl. A slow, echoey jazz ballad danced out of the speakers.

_Every time_

_I lose my breath_

_Just for a moment_

_It's because of you_

_Every time_

_I smile at the raindrops_

_And let them wet my face_

_It's due to you_

_Every path I wander_

_Every thought I ponder_

_Oh, darling, all I see is you_

_Could the angels be so sweet_

_As to send me down a sign_

_That life in all its tragedies is kind_

_Every time our lips meet_

_The clouds let through the sun_

_And standing there is you_

_My dearest one_

The lyrics broke into instrumentals, and Sea Hawk took her hands, twirling her under his arm, wrapping her to his chest and unfurling her, as she laughed, the two of them completely carefree.

He had never been happier.

That was, until she kissed him, hands on his waist, and all was right. They swayed, lips brushing and fingers entwined, until exhaustion overtook them, and they had to head below deck. 

"Wait. Where will we direct the ship?"

He smiled. "Anywhere. Anywhere far away."

The air had cooled, and the covers were looking inviting. Mermista rolled into bed, setting her earring on the nightstand. Sea Hawk hesitated.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. In fact, there is a wild lack of matters right now. Everything is too good, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Weirdo. Just get in. It won't be uncomfortable unless you make it that way."

He obliged, turning around to unbind his chest before sleeping. His ribs were killing him. Slipping into the sheets, he cleared his throat. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, _dearest._ " The smile was audible in her voice.

That was it. He had reached a point where he was tempted beyond no return. He rolled over, propping himself up above her. "You're making it very hard to sleep."

She flushed. "What-"

She didn't get to answer, as he kissed her again, different from the ones they had shared before. This one was a battle, both of them trying to come out on top. He was rough, and she met that. It was the release point of all the unfulfilled flirtations and shared glances. When his lips grazed her neck, she squeezed his hand, reacting, so he did it again. And again, but lower. Her shoulders, her collarbones, her jaw were just as soft as he had imagined. Sea Hawk was enthralled with the way she would grab him, respond to him so perfectly, it was hard for him to resist going further. 

Hard, until, her hand tried to wander under his shirt. He gently pulled it away, her forgetfulness of his body's layout a bit painful, but her enthusiasm was well making up for it.

"Just kiss me, 'Mista. Go anywhere else but there."

"That can be achieved." 

And oh, was he glad he had stopped her, because never had a pair of lips on skin drove him so wild. If her craftiness about him was any indicator, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Long it was, indeed. She lay down, on top of him, hot and catching her breath. His slacks had been cast aside, leaving him cool and exposed in his briefs. Mermista had kept his promise, and the only change was the top two buttons on his shirt hanging unfastened. 

"Gods." That was all he could manage.

"Yeah." She huffed, and pulled him close. 

The moon was now fully above them in the sky, stars clear as ever, but they couldn't see that. 

The stars in each other's eyes were enough.

And as they lay, sound asleep, the stolen ship neared land, foreign and free.


	10. family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a perilous night, the duo find themselves washed up on a curious town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy now i'm gonna have to write fifty more chapters huh :/

Sea Hawk dreamed of unspeakable things.

Well, he didn't remember the specifics, but he remembered that the room was rocking, and that he must have been in the shower, or in the bath, because there was an unmistakable dampness in the dream. He remembered hearing familiar screams and gasps before he woke.

All of this would have been exciting, normal and fine, even, if not for the present, conscious reality of their ship.

The wetness was the first thing he noticed. His covers were soaking. Quickly, he jumped out of them, only to find that the floor was flooded, up to his ankles in murky water.

Then, the screaming was explained.

"Sea Hawk!"

Clear as day, he heard Mermista's voice from an indeterminable location.

"Get out here!"

Running to the deck, he saw above him several stone spires. The mast had snapped, and the sail was pierced on one of them. The entire keel was submerged. He swore.

They had fallen asleep so quickly and so comfortably, they must have missed a storm. The boat was quickly collapsing further into the cliffside cavern, and he rappelled down the side and onto the rocks below. The sun was beaming bright above him, the sky pink from last night's upheaval.

Mermista was standing there, displeased. She groaned, covered her eyes with her hands and slid them down, stretching her features. "I tried to wake you up, but you were mumbling into your pillow. The waves were insane. The door kept slamming shut, and the floor was, like, bouncing. How in the world did you sleep through that?"

He didn't have the heart or the lack of shame to tell her how. "I'm just a heavy sleeper, I suppose." He chewed his lip.

Sighing, she picked up a first aid box she had salvaged from the wreckage. "All I could save was some gauze, a sewing kit, and some waterproof matches. Our next move is to try to find a way out of this cavern, and see if there's a town up there or something."

Sea Hawk tutted. "No. We can't let people know we were here. If someone comes tracking their lost ship, they'll find my old clothes in the wreckage. And your earrings."

"You're right. Those are literally engraved with my initials." Her voice trailed off. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? We'll say it together. Ready? One, two, three."

"Go in and get the evidence."

"Set the ship on fire."

They pointed at each other. "Oh." Mermista smirked. "You know, I was going to suggest something completely different, but," She eyed him flirtatiously. "Your idea sounds pretty cool."

He grabbed her hands. "I love you."

She looked absolutely taken aback. "I...I love you, too."

Sea Hawk gave her a wild grin, and struck the match. "This one is for you."

The match spun, and for a moment, everything else stood still. Then, it landed, and the sails caught, followed shortly thereafter by the dry, old wood of the hull. There it was.

They stood in silence, watching the smoke pillars rise and embers leap and crackle. 

* * *

Mermista slipped into the water, her tail revealing itself.

"Ah, that's better. I've been using these stupid legs for far too long."

Sea Hawk dipped his toes in. "It's funny. I forgot that wasn't your default."

She sighed, the fire providing a peaceful white noise behind them. "I guess it could be. I just figured it's better to rest my abilities now, rather then in town."

"Well, do you want to start on our way? We've got nothing but time." They nonchalantly reached for each other's hands, and lingered there before he helped her out of the water.

"I say we do it."

He took a moment to twirl the handlebar coming in on his upper lip. It was his pride and joy, a testament to his earned manhood.

"And I am beholden to you, my dear, so lead the way."

As they ambled along the shore, in comfortable silence, they could hear faint accordion music from above, up on the cliffs. The rocks eventually rounded into docks, where several skiffs, canoes, viking-style ships, and yachts were anchored. It was evident that there was no clear or predominant occupation on this island, people just came and went as they pleased.

Sea Hawk realized that he was still barefoot, and that his partner was wearing stolen clothing. They looked like criminals right off the bat.

From their vantage point, after scaling the shipyard stairs, they saw the town in full swing. Buildings were crammed into every available street space, some looking centuries old, and some looking brand new. The path into the city was sand, which transitioned to cobblestone. Streetlights blazed, despite the sun high in the sky. He loved the rustic charm of the town, its liveliness, its welcoming air, and it was a fresh start. He didn't have to keep on his toes. Miles away, on the horizon, he could see a thick forest and surrounding mountains.

"First stop: the cobbler." Sea Hawk plucked a pebble out that was embedded painfully in his heel.

"Then the tailor. These clothes fit like they were made for a giant." Mermista frustratedly tucked her shirt in.

Going along their way, townsfolk eyed them cautiously. That was fine, he was alright with stares. It was better than being ignored completely.

As quickly as they had arrived, they found a tailor.

When they opened the door, a voice Sea Hawk could just barely place greeted them, but Mermista looked mortified. With the chime of the entrance bell, a timid man approached the two.

"Princess?"

She blinked. "Jenkins? What are you doing here?"

He appeared bashful, wringing his hands. "Well, funny you should ask. Er, after you flooded the castle, and I almost drowned, I had a near death experience. When I finally regained consciousness, I realized that the kingdom wasn't appreciative of my talents, at least, not as much as I deserved. So I took my craft elsewhere, and I ended up here. Set up shop. Business is going great, and people here actually talk to me!"

At a loss for words, she nodded. "That's... that's great. I'm glad you're out of there."

"You too, your highness. Ah, all grown up. I remember making your baby clothes, believe it or not. Such cute little toesy-woesies, you had." His eyes sparkled, and he sighed. "Now you're on your own. I hope you take more chances than I ever did. Now I'm what, fifty? All that time, wasted, in a place where I may as well been invisible."

Mermista browsed the rack of clothing nonchalantly. "I will. I've taken more chances in the past twenty four hours than I have in most of my life. How much is this?" She held up a coattail-ed sea blue blazer with golden epaulettes, under it a white shirt with laces crossed on the neckline. 

Jenkins looked her up and down. "With the state you're in? Just take them." His eyes moved to her partner. "Ah, Hawk Sea, the prince is here as well. Looking, may I add, equally disheveled." He tsked.

"It's Sea Hawk. Hard to forget."

"Right. Pick it something nice, will you? Then with utmost respect, be on your way. I have an appointment with some ladies who are very particular about their seams." He waved him towards the pre-sized clothing. 

After some searching, he finally emerged with a simple fisherman's sweater and pleated twill slacks. He picked himself out a pair of handsome adventurer's boots to go with them. It definitely wasn't as striking as Mermista's princely attire, but it was comfortable. He still had in the gold earrings from the ball, giving the ordinary outfit a bit of the signature flair. In the pants pocket was a red bandana, so he tied it around his neck. A bit eclectic, the way he liked it.

"Dear, did you find some footwear?" He saw her nod, sliding on some solid leather boots.

Gods, he loved her. the night before was a gift, minus the boat crashing into the spires. He had been so vulnerable with her, so trusting, and with the way she had treated him, he had forgotten about his corporeal woes entirely and succumbed to his more curious side. He almost didn't mind that his body wasn't exactly conventional, if she were to be his only lover, the only one ever to see him in undress. 

But right now, he could tell that Mermista's mind was on the future. She said goodbye to Jenkins, signaling for Sea Hawk to come with. He did so enthusiastically. 

"So, like, where are we going to stay? We don't have work, we don't have a cave anymore. I'm so done with caves."

He pointed a finger into the air in realization. "We should find a sailor's joint. You know, a restaurant, a pub, what have you. Not only could we find some food, we could find quick work. Some crews always need people, dockworkers, and such."

"I admire your decisiveness. I guess we can do that." She smiled. "I think there's definitely free drinks in our future."

As they walked, surveying the town, they started to feel tremors of hunger in their stomachs. The heavenly smell of battered fish, as Sea Hawk recognized, was coming from a small shack by the docks. 

"I think this is our place," he whispered excitedly.

Swinging open the doors, the source of both the food smell and accordion music hit them immediately. A live band played on a short stage, and the booths and counter were filled with people. Though it was a little run down, it seemed to be a beloved destination.

Before they could sit down, a dagger was pointed at their faces. He yelped, and Mermista stiffened.

" _What's the password?_ "

Sea Hawk was sweating now. "Uh, I'm not sure, I just got here. She's with me, too. We're new in town."

Mermista elbowed him. "No, you're with _me,_ dummy."

"Which one is it?" The girl had a wild gleam in her eyes, which he noticed were two different colors. She was tanned, and her hair was short and choppy."

A taller woman got up from the booth. 

"Leave them alone, Catra. I'll handle this."

She was muscular and lean, her blonde hair tied into a braid.

"We knew there were ship thieves in our midst. Setting a fire isn't very subtle, you know, and you two look like you've abandoned ship and raided the first shop in sight."

Sea Hawk gulped. "That's exactly what happened."

"Figured. anyways, I'm Adora, but if you're looking for a crew, you can call me captain. This is my wife, Catra. She has a more... assertive way of going about things."

Mermista frowned. "So, what, it's just the two of you running this whole operation? Whatever your operation is."

Catra smirked. "We're pirates. this is a pirate town. Are _you_ pirates?"

He furrowed his brow. "I suppose the things we've done would fall under the pirating umbrella."

Adora shook her head. "And to answer your question, it's not just us, although, it would be great to finally have some privacy with my _wife_ for once." She glared back at her booth, which was filled with a hodgepodge of characters.

"What I think Catra is trying to say, is, wanna sail with us? We could use the extra hands."


	11. tudo bem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where the crews gets acquainted

The Captain, as Sea Hawk would have to get used to calling her, sat the two down with her and Catra.

"Let me introduce you to the others. Obviously, you've met Catra, my second in command."

Catra grinned, pulling her over her lap and kissing her, as Adora squealed and laughed. "Oh my gods, not in front of the new people. They could be traitors, for all we know."

She ran a thumb across Adora's lips, and they both grinned. Catra moved in closer. "It's too bad. Now they know my weakness is you."

He blushed, and he saw Mermista squirm in her seat.

"Okay!" Adora broke away, standing. "This is Bow. He's our marksman. Cannons, arrows, you name it, he can do it."

Bow looked at Sea Hawk with an expression of cautious admiration. "Hi! It's always nice to get new company."

He wrapped an arm around a girl with unruly pink hair, the sides of which were buzzed to the scalp. She was chewing her straw. "And this is Glimmer. She's the best at navigation. I love her so much."

He kissed her on the cheek, and she grinned.

"Bow, stop, geez." Her shy facade broke and she put an elbow on the table. "Yeah, that's me. I guess you all aren't too thrilled about joining a crew full of sappy idiots, but that's the way we operate. So catch up!" She gave Bow a noogie, and he grumbled, pleased.

Sea Hawk saw the chance, and he took it, giving Mermista a gratuitous smooch. 

"That's perfect. it just so happens that this woman is the love of my life. I'll catch up." He smirked, and Mermista feigned annoyance.

She crossed her arms. "So, you all just steal stuff and sail around? How are you going to pay us?"

Bow tugged at his shirt collar, his top being artfully cropped. "About that."

Glimmer leaned forward. "We don't do this for pay. How _ever,_ sometimes people pay us to ahem, take care of certain fleets or goods for them. The pay finds us."

Rolling up her sleeves, Adora nodded, Catra in her lap. "At the end of the day, we find a hot meal, and leftover doubloons. Let me be frank with you two. I like your adventurous spirit. The whole arson gimmick? That's a new one. But it's a little bit heavy-handed. Like it was made to attract our crowd. How can I prove you two aren't going to rat us out?"

Catra started to pull out her dagger again, and Bow swatted her hand. "Yeah, you with the cops?"

She looked offended at the very suggestion. "No! Look, lady, we escaped the law, like, countless times before we even got here. My name is Mermista. And my... sailing partner is Sea Hawk. We're still on the run, technically speaking. At least, we're definitely not settling down here."

While she spoke, Sea Hawk was examining a bulletin board on the pub wall, and something immediately caught his eye. It was a wanted poster, with the Salineas seal, of a young man with long hair, and a clean face.

They had the same smile and jaw. He noticed that the nose was a bit off, though. Underneath the sketch, it was labeled:

_Wanted: Unnamed Thief. Possible Aliases: Sebastian, Osprey. One Thousand Gold For Capture, Dead or Alive._

Next to it was an equally unflattering illustration of a woman with sea blue hair, and a scowl on her face. It was much too mean, he thought, the artist hadn't done a fantastic job.

_Wanted: Unknown Sorceress With Godlike Abilities. If Attempting Capture, Approach in an Area With No Water. One Hundred Thousand Gold, Dead or Alive._

He couldn't help but exclaim. "Do you see how much they have me for? This is absurd! I'm worth at least five thousand."

Mermista rolled her eyes. "Is that proof enough? People are out to get us, okay? If you let us join you, it would you have the extra assistance, but you would also have a few very well-versed adventurers. And I'm not just blowing smoke. Sea Hawk and I have risked our life. We're not just doing this for, like, fun."

Glimmer leaned forward. "Adora, I think we can trust her. The guy? I'm not so sure about him. He's a loudmouth."

Sea Hawk butted in. "Ah, but every good crew needs a loudmouth! One to do the talking, the charisma, the shanties, if you will. Do you all have any instruments on board?"

Without hesitation, Bow swooped in beside him. "We do. I play fiddle. I would love to play with you."

He put his hands on Bow's shoulders. " _Yes._ "

* * *

After reluctantly feeding the two, the crew led them out of the restaurant and to the shipyard.

"This is our boat. It doesn't have a name, but that's how you avoid being traced. She's beautiful, though." Adora let down the ramp.

The hull of the ship was a dark oak, the accents gilded with gold as well as blue gemstones. There were wooden wings built onto the side that acted as stabilizers, Sea Hawk guessed, and made the vessel look fantastical and expensive.

Mermista glared at him. "If you so much as light a match on this thing, you're walking the plank."

Bow and Catra clambered up the ramp, joining Adora, but Glimmer vanished in a puff of lavender and appeared in the crow's nest. "Horizon is clear! We can start making our way to Bright Moon."

Stumbling back, he tried to process what had just happened.

"You... you can use magic, too? It's not just...?"

She rested a hand on her chin. "Yeah, you know. Runestones, and all."

He looked to his lover in disbelief. "There's more than one?"

Both women let out a simultaneous sigh.

_"Yes."_

Catra looked to Mermista. "He's stupid. I like that in a man."

Bow unfurled the sails, and in no time at all, the boat was skipping over the waves, headed towards the sun.

He felt a stirring feeling inside of him, as he basked in the heat of the day, the breeze on his skin. Maybe one day, he would stand on the deck, shirtless and free. But he was here in the present, and that was more than alright. New friends and possibilities surrounded him, and he was with the woman he loved most in the world.

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

The shore grew more distant, and he could hear Bow on the fiddle, and the crew singing along disjointedly. And all of a sudden, he could place what the feeling was. It was ease; it was comfort. There was no more peril, no more escape. At least, he didn't want to escape this time. For the first time in his life, he wanted to stay. His throat felt tight, and his eyes felt heavy.

Mermista ran to his side, a hand on his cheek. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Sniffing, he swallowed. "I'm just so happy."

There was an audible sigh of sympathy from the rest.

Adora helped steady him. "You're far from home, aren't you?"

"I don't know. I've never really had one. At least anything that feels like one."

Catra frowned, putting a timid hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

Giving him a tight hug around the waist, Glimmer grinned. "You have us now. So do you, Catra. All of us, we're sticking up for each other now."

Sea Hawk shook a tear from his face. "You have no idea how much this... completes me."

Bow set down his instrument, running over to them at full speed. "Best Friend Squad!"

They yelped as he jumped on the group, knocking them into a dog pile hug, Sea Hawk bearing the unfortunate brunt of the weight.

"Oh! There are a lot of you on top of me. Wow."

They all laughed, and Mermista kissed him on the forehead. "Remember? You don't have to run away anymore. We want you here."

He beamed, and his view moved to the sky. Seagulls soared overhead, and thin wisps of clouds streaked across the blue backdrop. It was bright and so clear; it felt like he could reach out and pull the sun down. Even then, its fire would have meant nothing, its omniscient presence puny and inconsequential compared to the warmth he was surrounded by, and the loving arms around him, making him feel like they were the only people under the sun.

And as long as he was here, Salineas, the kingdom, and the world in all its intricacies, stood still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i mean it there well only be one more chapter :,) i hope you all like this one.


	12. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things come to an end.

Sea Hawk stretched under the covers. He was older now.

Light streamed through the crack in the curtains, and Mermista groaned.

Peeling back the sheets as not to wake her, he crept down the stairs, and put the kettle on the stove.

He wore his shirt open, unbuttoned, tracing his finger admiringly across the now faint scars under his pecs. On the counter sat an old but familiar phonograph, and he lay the needle down. The jazz filled the room, soon followed by the smell of eggs, toast, and tea.

It was strange, because he had never envisioned himself as being a house kind of person. He always pictured himself as flitting from place to place, never settling down. But that had passed, and he realized that you could do all the adventuring you wanted in a day, and come back to a house. That wasn't really fitting, though. Anything could be a _house._

With his fiancée sleeping above him, and the mementos from past journeys strewn lovingly around, it didn't feel like something temporary anymore. It was a home, not a house. Their home, one they made together.

This was a home. His body was a home. Mermista was a home.

"You woke me with your music. As always." She descended the worn wooden staircase, a robe thrown on over her nightgown.

"It's good, isn't it? Bow lent it to me. It's him with his trio." Sea Hawk flipped the omelette in the pan.

"Good for disturbing the peace." Grumbling, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yeah, it's good. He's really talented."

"An earnest word coming from you? Stop the presses!" He leaned his head onto hers. "Do you want spinach in your eggs?"

"Yes, please. I need the iron. Being at sea does that to you." Mermista poured the tea water over some loose leaves.

"Well, lucky for you, we're taking a break. And for good reason, dearest."

She smirked. "And what reason is that? Remind me again. I forgot."

Dramatically clutching his chest, he folded. "Ah, if you wanted to shoot an arrow through my heart, then _bulls eye._ " He dropped to one knee. "I'm marrying you. The love of my life. My heart. My heaven-sent. You." His eyes were practically sparkling.

"Duh. You're pretty cool, too."

He remembered the day that they had gotten engaged. His heady, flamboyant romanticism and Mermista's bluntness and intuition had balanced each other out on that night on the beach. Adora and Catra were cuddling by the fire, and Bow and Glimmer were quietly harmonizing as he strummed a guitar. It was a stop on the way to their next trade. The moon had been but a sliver in the sky. Between them, they shared a moment of urgent silence, before turning to each other, eyes alight, and produced a ring at the same time. Nothing had been spoken. He expected to propose first, because that had always been how he pictured it, but Mermista had felt the moment to be right, as he had.

The realization hit them, and they tried to speak, but could barely stammer out a coherent thought.

_"Are you--"_

_"Did you--?"_

_"This is--"_

_"You were--"_

He had whittled a wooden band out of spare wood in the hull of their ships.

She had been holding a golden ring, one that she had been wearing since her coronation ceremony. It seemed like it had been forever ago since they had run away together.

They collapsed into giggles, her into his lap, and he grinned against his mustache as he braided her hair. She slid the ring onto his finger. Despite their height difference, their hands weren't too different, and the jewelry that had formerly fit her index hugged his ring finger nicely. She held her palm to his, the dark oak beautiful against her skin. They were lost in a haze of laughter and joy. With a sudden shift in expression, she rolled off his lap and propped herself on her elbows in the sand.

_"Can I confess something?"_

_"Of course."_

He didn't show it, but his stomach flipped.

_"I...love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I'm bad at saying it. It's just the way I am. So just...know that, okay? And I like when you tell me all the time how much you love me. I might not act like it, but I like it. And I wanna marry you. More than, like, I've ever wanted to do anything."_

He released a breath.

_"I thought you were going to say something bad."_

She scoffed.

_"What? No. Come here."_

Mermista kissed him, and he sighed happily.

_"No bad things. Not right now."_

It was still true. While they would get into light-hearted arguments about useless things, the pronunciation of certain words, the new paint color for the living room, since their engagement, it had been nothing but bliss.

Truthfully, Sea Hawk was on edge.

Everything felt _too_ perfect, like something was bound to shatter if he misstepped. When you become accustomed to breaking the law and cleaning up behind you, he found, your view of the world changed. He wasn't used to this sort of comfortable anonymity, where nobody knew him or pursued him: Not because he made an effort to cover his tracks, but because his life of notoriety was so far behind him.

He just needed to find that balance, the perfect combination of journeying to his heart's content, and coming home, waking up next to Mermista each morning.

Then, he saw her sitting on the edge of the table, chewing her food discontentedly.

"What's wrong? Did I overcook the omelette? Please don't tell me I overcooked the omelette."

Mermista sighed, her mind clearly elsewhere. "No. It's delicious."

She would do this thing where she would act like she didn't want to talk, but even if he never asked her to elaborate, she eventually started talking.

Sea Hawk raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's just... I'm really nervous about the wedding."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Any reason in particular?"

She eased into his touch. "I didn't expect it to be this big thing. Like, I want to marry you. So bad. You know that. But I don't think I want a stuffy ceremony, with a bunch of random townsfolk, and friends of our friends who don't care about us. Everyone that really matters to me are the ones on that boat."

His face lit up. "Get dressed. Something nice, if you'd like."

Mermista looked at him with an expression of equal concern and intrigue. "If you insist."

Moments later, she returned from the bathroom in a simple white gown, one she would use to cover up on their beach visits. Sea Hawk was wearing a belted tunic with a cutout in the chest, and trousers with sandals. He had put on a nice pair of earrings. "Ready?"

"Ready for what? You're all dressed up." She tugged lightly at the gold bracelets around his wrists.

"Why, our wedding, of course. You said you didn't want a big thing. I'll collect the others and we'll do it right now." Grinning, he linked his pinky with hers.

" _What_? Are you kidding?"

"As sincere as ever, my sweet. Now, let's find the guests." He stooped slowly down and kissed her hand, with unflinching eye contact, smirking.

She flushed, stammering. "Y-you can't just..."

"And why not? I've been absolutely _aching_ for an adventure."

"Can't argue with that. Let's do it, you dork."

She pulled him out the door, and they ran through town together. Their first stop was Adora and Catra's house.

"Hey, Me and Sea Hawk? We're getting married! Follow us." They were in the thralls of a sudden euphoric rush as the two women, who were lounging in their pajamas, reluctantly chased them down the road.

"Bow! My friend! Join us! We're getting _married!"_ He panted, and grabbed him, cup of coffee in hand, pulling him out the door.

Bow stuttered and ran upstairs. "Glimmer! Meet me out front, uh, now?"

"Hold on! Lemme put on a bra or something!" They could hear her rushed footsteps thud down the steps.

Seagulls dove and soared, and as the crowd of beloved friends caught up behind them, he swore he could hear them singing, clear as day. Bells chimed through the steeple in town square and the scent of fresh baked bread was in the air. It was so alive, _he_ felt so alive, and the world around him felt like a giant embrace.

He and Mermista stopped to catch their breath, tumbling all over each other in the process. Catra was quick to grab a barnacled crate, a piece of flotsam, and set it up as a pulpit.

"Alright, er, can you marry us now? We'll deal with the paperwork later." Sea Hawk grinned, and scooped his fiancee into his arms. This time, she didn't protest.

"Yeah, but I've never married anyone before, so this might be a little rough." Adora hung off of Catra as she cleared her throat, Bow and Glimmer taking a seat in the sand.

"Um, dearly beloved..." Catra chewed her lip. "Ugh! That's not right. Do you, Sea Hawk--"

"--It's Sebastian. Sebastian Hawk." He nodded self-assuredly.

Mermista straightened. "I thought you hated that name."

He shrugged, and brushed a thumb past Mermista's cheek. "I've always loved it. The people who made me hate it don't have any power over me anymore. I'm here. I am Sea Hawk. I also happen to be Sebastian. And Osprey. And an unnamed fugitive." He took her hands. "None of that matters. Names be damned, as long as I get to keep any speck of you, any shared title, be it your husband, your lover, even your enemy..." He swallowed. "... I'm the happiest man alive."

Mermista groaned. "I do, already. Can we just skip to that? I do. A billion times over. I want to marry this loud, corny, man so bad." She squeezed his hand.

"And I do. I love you, Mermista."

"I love you too. Do we, like, kiss now?" She looked to the crowd of four.

They nodded.

With no hesitation, they did so, and their crew erupted into cheers. The morning air was on his lips. Her dress was rumpled and their hair tossed by the breeze. It was so imperfect, no pews, no rings, and no congregation. But the thought of perfection was but a grain of sand between their toes; it was the passing clouds of the turbulent eve before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO HAPPY/SAD IT'S OVER THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!! i will definitely write more seamista.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to have multiple chapters!! (for all of you who actually read this to the end) thanks for making it here, leave a comment or a kudos if the spirit moves you <3


End file.
